


Two Kings

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Metaphors, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: Dennis idly wondered if a fool could have two kings.





	

Title: Two Kings

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V

Pairing: Edo/Dennis/Yuri

Words: 550

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Dennis idly wondered if a fool could have two kings. Edo/Dennis/Yuri.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

* * *

Dennis Macfield was sleeping with the boss, and no one had any clue. He preferred to keep it that way. He trusted that Edo would be discreet as well.

A smile appeared on Edo-sama's face when he appeared in the doorway. In under a minute, Dennis was shoved him to the bed. The phoenix's wings overtook him as Dennis was shoved deeper into the mattress.

Edo's muscles were always so taut. The lad had to be taught to relax. Dennis would try to be his instructor.

Yet, Edo could be a rough lover. All the stress and frustration associated with his position was meted out on him. Secretly, Dennis welcomed it. It was so...intimate. Edo demonstrated rather than told.

Edo's hand ruffled his hair then, and his breath was warm and wine sweet.

Dennis felt like giggling. Edo's skin was as smooth as a rose petal. Others would be surprised if he revealed this. It was a truth no one would believe: the simple truth that their sterling silver leader could show gentleness.

Then, some might tell Dennis to take care and to not get ahead of himself. Dennis was aware that he was a dispensable tool that could be cast aside at any moment.

However, it was too late. Dennis had already developed a taste for the leader. He had such a intoxicating and dangerous flavor. Sweet with a hint of spice.

And Dennis felt as warm and toast. Edo warmed him like camp fire, and the entertainer could feel his heartbeat. The commander could be so human, but human was weakness as determined by Academia's laws.

Dennis had a feeling that their tale, not to mention themselves, had both reached its climax.

Someone or something would have to write the resolution.

* * *

Yuri was obviously an avid fan of literature. Drama was his speciality after all.

Out in an interior courtyard, Dennis at last found his reckoning. It was only a matter of time after all. Nothing remained quiet at the Academia forever.

Dennis was mildly surprised when someone started to walk behind him; he was even more shocked when a hand reached out and ruffled his hair.

Dennis' breath stopped. Public displays of affection at the academy were frowned on, if they even existed at all. Edo was certainly being bold. He almost called his name, but Dennis thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't.

The gentle hand gripped his ear before it violently twisted. Pain lanced through his head and neck. It was...punishment. Punishment for his act of infidelity.

"So, a little bird told me that you've been doing something..."

Dennis stopped breathing. He had _definitely_ mistook the situation.

"...and that something is Edo-sama."

"I'll desist immediately, Yuri-sama," Dennis gasped.

Yuri patted his cheek. "Good boy. I don't like sharing. Anyway, fools belong to their king. Edo-sama might be inclined to agree."

However, there was no guarantee Edo would feel the same. Dennis would make himself scarce and go on more missions. The commander would find another to satisfy him much to his dismay.

Once again, Dennis Macfield could feel the hope burning in his heart fade out to a cinder. No, the life of a fool wasn't an easy one.

Dennis idly wondered if a fool could have two kings.

 


End file.
